


Memory of a Nightmare

by coolbattlegirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale, Memory sans - Freeform, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Other, Sans - Freeform, au sanses - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dream sans - Freeform, ill add more tags later, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: Okay I’m just doing a little something at the moment so yeah. This isn’t the official chapter. I’m editing grammar from my phony and into my computer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they met and smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little gift to the creator of Undermemory go check them out ^v^

He looked at the other skeleton through his mirror, he couldn't seem to stop observing the other. He saw how sad, so solitary the other. His soul squeezed at the vision. However, he wasn’t alone. He was surrounded by others- if you could say…but still no matter how often the other was surrounded. It didn’t mean they were also not alone. Maybe... maybe it's because no one will visit him. Maybe because they are afraid of him. His nature seems to push away people; however, he wasn't evil as they whispered him to feel. He didn’t feel sorry, through his mirrors. He had seen tens- even hundreds of other people who seemed sadder than him. But... for some reason of which he didn’t know of... he held sympathy for this child. He wanted…to bring him a tiny piece of happiness to the other.  
"It’s not your business." they said to him.   
"It is not your work." they had told him.   
"You are not here to bring happiness to others." they told him. He was perfectly aware of his duties in this universe. He wasn't supposed to care about what was happening in the other worlds; since that wouldn't break the balance…all he made was to do was to collect memories, and protect them. But…were it, not the memories that brought about the enjoyment to others? At least the happy memories, and yet... this skeleton seemed to have happy memories nevertheless. He frowned and summoned his tools gathering the materials that he needed; he placed them onto the table inside his stand filled with mirror all more beautiful some than the others, then pulled down the clapper, locking itself inside…not ready to go out of it.

"I-I’m not evil…"  
  
It was that repeated the small skeleton dressed in purple who sat under the shade of the huge tree decorated with golden and black apples. He sat, alone, a book on knees. He very well indeed protected the dark side of the tree, true he was silent and reserved contrary to his brother; who was much more energetic and bright. But it didn’t mean that he was malefic as the villagers said. He released a hand from his book to wipe a tear that rose to his eye. No. He should not think of that, he was strong, he could surmount all this and...

"Hello, Nightmare."

At the mention of his name, Nightmare raised his orbits towards…

"…Who...who are you?"

He had never seen this skeleton before. There was in fact, no other skeleton monsters besides his brother and him in DreamTale. And… the other....he was pretty cute. He had an adorable little face, turquoise blue diamonds shined in the eyes, he had a soft and friendly smile. The whiteness of their clothes seemed to shine from the sunlight above them, they carried a long white turquoise blue coat; with nine long veils behind him as fox’s tails. A white hood with turquoise blue fur was folded on his head. Maybe he came from another universe, but it was quite rare not to say unique that he receives any visits. He shut his book, waiting for an answer to his question.

"My name is Memory. It is nice to meet you."

Memory smiled, Nightmare didn’t know what to say. This was the first time that someone spoke to him in a friendly manner.

"W-what…do you want?" Nightmare asked still wary of the other.

Memory scratched his cheek while his osseous cheekbones took a bluish tint.

"Well …I wanted to offer you a little gift…I know it is sudden while we have just met and hardly know each other…but…"

Nightmare blinked not sure what to do and what the other wanted to mean, he whispered in a soft voice for only Memory to hear...

"You… you don't want to talk about my brother?" Nightmare asked confused as to why they were still speaking to him.   
"Dream? No! It’s you I wanted to see!" Memory looked away before continuing  
" T…To tell you the truth you…it has been a long time... but I observed you…I…I wanted to come to speak with you for a long time, but I didn’t dare and…I mean…hem…" 

He racked his brain(?), not sure of what else to say, his face was now engulfed in a light turquoise blue. Nightmare looked at him, a little bit purple covered his cheekbones. They... they were so cute…the shyness and their way of stammering…it was adorable. He squeezed a little fist on the cover of his book, not knowing how to react. Nobody had been so kind to him…to the point of offering him a gift; while they didn't even know each other yet. Finally, in his sense, after all, Memory had mentioned that he had been observing him for quite some time. It was a little strange and slightly creepy, but he felt no hostility coming from the skeleton.

"W-What is it?" Nightmare asked Memory as he looked up again.

Memory put his hand in his pocket and produced a small mirror. It was a hand mirror from what Nightmare could tell. Its surface was smooth and impeccable like it was completely made out of gold-like his crown- decorated with graphics of root of a tree leaving in undulation, and circle in all directions. You could feel relief under fingers, on the top of the mirror was a glass sculpture in the shape of an apple. It shined like one thousand fires in the light. A little bit uncertain still in Nightmare, gently taking the mirror into his hand- by the handle- Nightmare glanced up at his counterpart who only smiles in response. 

"Take a look at the inside." Memory told the other.

Nightmare did as he was told and peered into the mirror, his reflection began to ripple; as if it made waves…the image disappeared slowly little by little to give way to another image. Nightmares eye sockets widen at the reflection that he saw. His reflection was now replaced with a different one. There he was under the tree beside his twin. He remembered this... it had rained that night, but nevertheless; they smiled happily to each other, sheltered under Dream’s yellow cape. They were so happy... Both unaware of the outside world. Tears rose to his eyes once again. Nightmare looked up towards Memory.

"T…This is…" Nightmare trailed off as Memory smiled.

"That is a mirror of memory, one of my specialties, I cast a small spell on it. So any time you look at your reflection; you will see your most precious memory. The one that made you happiest." he explained to the guardian.

"But…why did you... why would you do that for me?" Nightmare asked. Why would someone give him something so beautiful?

The mirror maker tapped the ground with his foot, hands in his pockets. Memory thought hard before answering him.

"Well, how should I say this? I always saw you so sad…I wanted to bring you a little of enjoyment…I…I wanted to see you smiling." Memory turned away from embarrassment.

Nightmare felt his cheeks beginning to burn, his soul pulsing rapidly in his rib cage…W…What was that? This feeling…

"Hum…well…I leaving now. See you soon!"

Memory began to turn away only for Nightmare to stop him.

"W…Wait! Hum…would you…come back tomorrow?" Nightmare prayed for their answer to be a yes.

Memory turned around, a little surprised at the request…but smiles and nods his head.

"Of course."  
And then Memory was gone.

Nightmare smiled looking down at his mirror…it had been two months now since he had met Memory. And one might as well say…that he had never been so happy. Dream had noticed his sudden change in attitude and had tried to ask him, but his twin stayed silent wanting to say nothing. Strangely, he didn’t want to share this newfound secret with his brother. He only wanted Memory to remain his friend. It felt selfish of him to do that to his brother, but he didn’t want Dream to intervene in their conversations. They had learned so many things about each other not to mention how much they had in common. They adored reading and he had discovered that Memory had a penchant for the sculpture. He had shown him some of his late works, they were magnificent. They saw each other almost every day, of course when Dream wasn’t there and had left to help the inhabitants of their world.  
He sighed at the contemplating image in the mirror…his most precious memory…had changed. Now it was the other… who appeared in his most precious memory…it wasn't Dream anymore... It was-

"Hi, Nightmare it’s me!"

Nightmare jumped and stored the mirror into his jacket; while Memory settled down by his side smiling, immediately they picked back their conversation fro, yesterday. Memory never spoke a word about his world, he couldn’t allow speaking about it, nevertheless, it was a secret place that had to remain so. But it did not disturb Nightmare one bit, on the contrary, he didn’t care about it at all from what he understood. All that it mattered to him was that Memory was by his side. Whether it belongs to him whom he speaks too. Whether it belongs to him when he smiles. He swallows up every little detail of Memory into his head. He was just so... beautiful to smile the way he does, his diamond eye lights that seemed to shine. He turned and put the hand on the shoulder of his friend who looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Nightmare?"

Nightmare looked at him straight in the eyes and began to bend…to bend…until his teeth settle on those of Memory, who jumped back; eyes wide-open. He had a backlash and his cheekbones were covered in an intense blue.

"N…Nightmare…?"

Nightmare opened big eyes, the face deep purple, he stood up

"I…I have to go! See you soon!"

Immediately he runs away, returning under the tree while Memory raised a hand to put it on his teeth, cheeks quite blue. What was that…?  
The next day, Nightmare was curled up under the tree, mumbling…why…why had he done that?! He…He had broken down…at the see of the adorable little face of Memory. He took his head into his hands… he was such an idiot! The first person to ever be friendly to him-outside his brother and now he wasted all! It was hardly credible and… before Nightmare could drown into even more of his self hate someone called him. 

"Hey Nightmare what are you doing? I waited for you at our place!"

Nightmare quickly raised the head towards the voice…to cross the look of Memory which smiled tenderly, cheeks blues. The guard of the dark side of the tree didn’t dare to believe that…he... he came back? He came back ?! After what happened?! A smile stretched on his face; getting up immediately his friend took him the arm and touched his cheeck making him blush.

"Do you want to come? I read a new book and I would love to talk to you about it!"  
.  
.  
.  
Three weeks…it had been three weeks since Memory hadn't come to visit him. In the beginning, Nightmare wasn't worried, after all, he would have been very busy in his world…but now he was sure! Maybe something bad happened to him! He felt it in the depth of his soul! Memory was too kind to abandon him like this! He would've loved to go to see him, but he didn’t know where he lived. He pressed the mirror against him….What should he do? What could he do ?! And-

BAM !!

"AH!"

He turned around …to find a group of monsters chuckled as they threw another stone at him. 

"Bah, what do you have monster?!" one yelled at him as they looked at the object Nightmare was clutching dearly too.   
"You angry?!" one yelled mockingly to him.  
"Careful! He might hurt us that devil!" sneered a human.   
"Get out! You have nothing to do here! You don’t deserve to live with Dream!" Yelled another to him.

Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Not again…this... this hasn't happened to him ever since Memory started visiting him…but now that he wasn’t here any more…it was going to start all over again he was sure of it! He moved back to avoid another stone, but he lost his footing…Nightmare slipped from the tree branch and then... he began to fall. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion…he slipped… and from the surprise, he released the grip on his mirror... which fell to the ground beneath them and…

Crack!

He fell on his coccyx grimacing Nightmare tried to get back to his senses…turning his head… Nightmare froze at the sight before him. His mirror, by his side…was now in pieces…the glass had been completely shattered…

"N…No…"

He knelt down looking the reflection in the broken pieces that were spread out on the grass… with tears in the eyes, a tear slipped down…no…not that! He concentrated to look into the biggest mirror shard …the image began to ripple…it... It still worked?! The reflection shifted to another scene. His most precious memory… Memory sat by his side smiling at him. Nightmare balled his hand into a fist. Carefully, Nightmare collected the mirror pieces. What could he do? He wanted to see Memory again. So... so so much. But how? If only he wasn’t so weak…then he would be able to find him…so only…when he moved the glass piece the vision disappeared and reflected the tree he and Dream swore to guard. The tree…the golden apples…he tilts his head up to look at the apples. If he…if he could become stronger, then he would be able to protect his brother and the tree… especially …he would be able to find Memory. Upon those words, Nightmare holding the glass shard against him stood up and extended a hand toward the tree…before picking a single golden apple from his brothers' side. 

"Hehehehehe…ahahahahahahahaha…"

Nightmare, sat on his throne, tentacles waving in all directions, contemplated the mirror shard that hung on his neck. Since how long had he explored the multiverse to find him? He had lost count. But it didn’t matter, he had eyes everywhere. And then the day will come where he’ll find him. He dropped the piece which landed onto his rib cage. Nightmare rested his cheek on his fist.

"I know that you are alive…your power wouldn’t act anymore on this mirror…hahahaha…soon…very soon…I am sure of this…I’ll find you. And then... you’ll finally be mine."

He licked his teeth chuckling darkly through the throne room.

"My sweet Memory…hahahahahaha…"  
.  
.  
.

"Memo? What’s wrong?"

Memory turned to find the crystal child behind him, they were sculpturing a memory. He smiles them a sorry look worn on his face.

"Sorry, Frisk. I was just thinking." He replied to them. Frisk tilted their head.  
"About what?" They asked pausing their sculpting.

Memory raised his eyes toward the empty sky of UnderMemory.

"... It's nothing. I just…had the impression that something caressed my soul. Almost as if someone or something... was trying to make me understand a strange feeling." He replied to Frisk  
"A memory maybe?" Frisk replied as they walked over to him.  
Memory shook his head confused about the feeling.  
"I... I don’t know Frisk. Maybe. If It is... then... I hope I find him quickly. The sensation was so soft. I'm sure that it's a good memory." Memory smiled warmly to them.

Frisk smiled back at their best friend-who stood up who swooped Frisk up in his arms. Frisk giggled playfully at Memory. 

"Do you want to help me? It’s almost dinner time. I’m going to make your favorite plate today!" Memory announced to the crystal child.

The child screamed with enjoyment as they snuggling up in the arms of Memory who carried them in the direction of their house. He was empty…he had no memories…but this soft sensation gave him the hope that maybe one-day … maybe one day he would be able to remember everything. He was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sculpture should I make next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter >^<)"  
I still need to know more about this au! So I'm still digging around for information!  
I hope you enjoy!

Memory watched as Frisk carefully cleaned their newly finished sculpture. Even though he told the crystal child that they didn't need to clean it, they insisted on cleaning it anyways. Frisk pulled back from the crystal and let out a hum of approval.   
"There! Now it's all clean and shiny!" the child announced to their friend, who let out a small smile. Frisk happily made their way towards Memory with a smile.   
"So!? How did I do?" they were practically shaking with excitement. Memory let out a chuckle and petted their head. His eye lights shined with warmth as Frisk grinned.   
"It looks wonderful." He told them. Frisk eyes shined with glee at the compliment. They felt inspired to sculpt another now. But what should their new creation be? They had the motivation, but they needed ideas. Perhaps they should ask their friends.   
"Memo..." started Frisk, "What sculpture should I sculpt next?" Memory thought long and hard on his answer. Indeed, what idea could they propose to their beloved friend? Many ideas filled his head. It should be a challenge, a sculpture that needed effort put into it. Perhaps a theme if he couldn't think of an idea. How about Altertale? Altertale had the least sculptures in Frisk's collection. 

  
"How about Altertale?" He suggested, "I noticed that you don't make a lot of sculptures for that au." A look of confusion came over them before they gasped.   
"You're absolutely right!" Frisk exclaimed out loud, "I have to make more sculptures for that au!" With that said Memory watched the child run off to get their tools. Hopefully, that would keep Frisk busy for a while. Turning to look at their newly finished masterpiece, Memo took note of the improvements.   
"They're getting better every day." he thought to himself. Now's not the time to get distracted! He had memories to protect after all!   
.  
.  
.  
The broken mirror shard glowed in the dark as the owner peered into the shard.   
"Soon..." 


End file.
